


Boarding Call

by belletylers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, honeymoon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belletylers/pseuds/belletylers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo hates airports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boarding Call

**Author's Note:**

> I spent an extended period of time at the airport. What can I say, inspiration comes from the strangest places.

She can feel movement at her side, and sees his wild hair bobbing up and down as he does in her peripheral vision. She looks over with a roll of her eyes and sees him fidgeting restlessly beside her.

“Would you stop it?” Rose snaps, slapping him on the upper arm with one hand and fishing through her bag with the other.

“Sorry,” the Doctor replies, tensing and standing up straight as the family in front of them in the queue begin to walk away. “I hate airports.”

They hear someone call, “Next please!” and they approach the check-in counter. A woman with sharp features and a bun with not a hair out of place greets them. “Passports please,” she says.

Rose hands them both over and the woman quickly began flicking through them and entering information, and though she has no reason too, Rose always feels a little nervous at this part. Probably from too many nights watching reruns of _Border Security_ with her mum.

Eventually, the woman hands back the passports along with two boarding passes, and liberates them of their suitcases so that they may be loaded onto the plane. “There you are, Ms Tyler, and…Mr Smith.” Though she says his name with a very sceptical tone, he gives her a confident and cheery “Thanks!” in reply.

Rose rolls her eyes again as they walk away from the check-in counter and head for the departure lounge. Once the two of them realised they were truly stuck in the parallel world with her parents, they all realised there was no way he could just go by as the Doctor anymore. Not if they were stuck on one planet, in one time, relying on one very secure form of society. She’d implored him to think of a cleverer name, but in the end, he’d insisted on John Smith. It sounds like an alias, she had said. Good, he had replied, because that’s exactly what it is. Not to mention, he now has the same last name as Mickey, meaning there is very little chance she would ever change her name for him. (“Why would you change your name? Rose Tyler’s a _great_ name!” he’d said, sounding totally baffled at the suggestion).  

Still, it irritates her when people look at her husband with such utter scepticism.

_Husband._ She feels a blush rise in her cheeks. How she loves that word.

“You okay?” he asks, noting the strange, hidden expression on her face.

“Yeah, I’m just…excited! I don’t get why you hate airports so much. I love them. People everywhere…”

“People _everywhere,_ ” he repeats drily.

“Bustlin’ about…”

“Rolling over your toes with their suitcases.”

 “The smell of adventure in the air.”

“The smell of people who haven’t come into contact with deodorant for seventeen hours, packed like sardines into a big metal thing suspended in mid-air by inferior technology.”

“Oh, shut up. Look, I know it’s not the TARDIS, but Dad got us first-class seats. British Airways will just have to do.”

He feels a pang of guilt at that. That little, magical, blue box had been her home too, for a time. Nothing will ever compare to it, but she is trying so very hard. He decides he will try too. He slips his arm around her waist and pulls her to him. She laughs loudly as she is thrown off-balance but rests against his chest happily when she regains it.

“Who needs the TARDIS when you’ve got window seats? Hmm?” He grins down at her. She grins back, but it fades into a more serious expression.

“Hey, Doctor…thank you for doing this. It’s not the same, I know, but…”

He turns to face her front-on, and grips her shoulders, bringing his face close to hers. “Rose, stop it. We’re on our _honeymoon._ You and me, travelling together…” he lifts his hand to cup her chin and she smiles at him again. “Just like old times. I don’t care how we travel, as long as you’re with me. I’d swim across the Pacific for you, Rose.”

Rose pushes herself onto her tiptoes and kisses his lips lightly. She can feel the smile on his mouth and it only makes her smile more, till they’re grinning like a couple of idiots. Their display of affection earns an ‘aww’ from the elderly couple behind them.

“And I didn’t mean what I said earlier about the inferior technology,” he adds.

“Well, I hope not, ‘cause you’re making me nervous.”

He frowns. “What, nervous? What for?”

She looks embarrassed. “Would you believe me if I said I’d never been on a plane before?”

“Rose, you’ve travelled through space. You’ve travelled through time.” He rubs his temples. “You’ve actually travelled to parallel universes; something that science actually deemed totally impossible. _Multiple times._ And you’re scared of a little aeroplane?”

“It’s like you said, though: inferior technology. The TARDIS was a reliable ship, far ahead of all the civilisations we ever visited. I felt safe inside there. Just you and me, and a little bit of sentience from the ship making sure we were always okay.”

“But what about the dimension cannon? That thing was experimental as they come!”

She hopes for a second there aren’t people eavesdropping – they will surely think the two of them totally insane.

“I had motivation. I was trying to find _you_ – wild horses couldn’t’ve stopped me.”

“What, trip around the world not good enough for Rose Tyler?”

She bites her lip to fight off the smile and elbows him.

“ _This is the boarding call for all first-class passengers on British Airways flight 375. That’s first-class passengers on BA375, you may now commence boarding.”_

She holds out her hand to him. “That’s us. Ready to see the world, Doctor?”

He grins again and takes it willingly. “Allons-y, Rose Tyler!”

 


End file.
